


Thunderstorm

by Zelshamada



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 2006 era, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Thunder and Lightning, Tumblr Prompt, hugs everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelshamada/pseuds/Zelshamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho held Changmin in an even stronger embrace trying to suppress all his shivers, rocked their bodies just a tiny bit, took a huge breath and sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/123919212138/imagine-person-a-is-afraid-of-thunderstorms-so).

“Min? What…? What’s hap—? Min? You ok?”, Yunho asked while sitting on the bed, more asleep than awake but nonetheless worried about the youngest. Because the clock proclaimed in bright-green numbers that was 17 past 2 in the morning, but still Yunho could tell that Changmin’s stillness wasn’t normal.

Nor were Changmin’s full body shakes. Yunho was fairly sure that what woke him up was the way the whole bed trembled every few seconds. Changmin, even trying to be as still as possible was shivering so badly the mattress was moving with him.

“No—nothing—Nothing, h-hyung. S-Sleep.”

Right. Like that was going to happen when Changmin was under so much obvious panic. Yunho suppressed a yawn and tried again.

“What’s wrong?”

As an answer, the whole room was suddenly white, blinding white actually, and not even 2 seconds latter a big thunder roared outside. Really, really near. Yunho's heart accelerated just as much as his breathing, but as much as he had jumped thanks to the intensity of the thunder he couldn’t understand why the bed was still moving like an earthquake was shaking it and—

Changmin.

“Come here, come here,” he said with a little voice. Half because he didn’t want to scare Changmin more, half because he couldn’t find his whole voice just yet.

Changmin embraced him like it was the end of the world, after that. It wasn’t a simple hug either. Changmin accommodated himself in the middle of Yunho’s legs, with his skinny arms around Yunho’s shoulder, while his forehead was resting in Yunho’s neck. The leader couldn’t just feel his shivers, he was was part of them now.

Thank God the maknae was still so small and thin even when he was so tall; otherwise, Yunho was sure they would end up on the floor trying to fit themselves in the almost too small bed. 

“It’s—I know it’s stup—Look, I’m not afraid of thunder—thunderstorm. It’s—not even my first. My first thunderstorm. I’m ok. I am. Hy—Hyung… I think… I think… Do you re-remember how—how we saw in that documental… How Japan’s houses could be easily destroyed? Do-Do you rememb—? I can’t stop th-thinking about that. And—Hyung…”

“Oh, Min.”

And Yunho knew. He knew finally all the stress Changmin carried within himself had made itself known, right there, thanks to the heavy thunderstorm. All the frustrating Japanese lesson, trying to learn a choreography they couldn't understand with lyrics they understood even less. Leaving everything behind for a dream that could very well end in a nightmare.

Changmin was shaking because he was scared of his new country, all these new experiences. Changmin’s fear was something Yunho could understand all too well.

So he did the only thing he could think of. The one thing he secretly wished someone would do for him.

He held Changmin in an even stronger embrace, trying to suppress all his shivers, rocked their bodies just a tiny bit, took a huge breath and sang:

“ _Ame furu toki ni wa kimi no kasa ni narou_. I have non idea of what it’s suppose to be here but _narou. Donna ni yami no fukai yoru demo,_ here’s the piano, _kanarazu asu wa kuru kara._ This is very important, Changmin-ah… _Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara._ ”

Predictable, Changmin laughed a little, still glued to his chest. But another thunder, just as strong and near as the last one made them jump a few seconds later, so Yunho resigned himself for a long night.

“Now, I’ll sing you Balloons. Do you remember Balloons? I think you are way too young for that one, Changmin-ah. Even I'm too young for that one. But I’ve always liked it. Maybe we can sing it, someday? Anyway, it goes…”

And sometimes, between forgotten lyrics, forced translations and old songs, Changmin sang for him as well, practically whispering first, signing softly at last.

An hour later, and without Yunho noticing, Changmin was the one singing his favourite songs to him.

Yunho couldn’t remember the exact moment when Changmin’s body stopped shaking. Nor he could remember when they fell asleep. He just remembered sweet music even when it was off-key, a strong embrace that gave him a sore neck and more peace than he had ever felt in Japan and the very delicate (and finally real) smile in Changmin’s face the next morning.


End file.
